Challenge
A Challenge is a sub-game in Kirby's Return to Dream Land and Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition. These can be accessed by collecting a specific number of Energy Spheres. With the exception of the Item Challenge, all Challenges require the use of a specific ability. These abilities are given at the start of the challenge and cannot be discarded. (In the case of the Item Challenge, Kirby discards his ability and receives a key.) All Challenges contain Score Coins, some of which are hidden. Unlike the other sub-games found in the game, only one player may participate in a Challenge. Overview In Challenges, Kirby's basic goal is to reach the goal with the highest score possible. Points can be obtained in several ways: *By collecting Score Coins *By defeating enemies *By receiving bonuses at the end of a stage (see the Bonuses section) If Kirby is hit, he loses 500 points in Kirby's Return to Dream Land or 100 points in Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition; this means the player can receive negative points. Time Kirby is also faced with a time limit. The time limit is usually two minutes but can change depending on the challenge. If time runs out, Kirby won't complete the challenge. The player is notified when there is 1 minute/30 seconds remaining, and the last ten seconds are counted off. Bonuses After a stage, Kirby can earn bonuses depending on how well he did. He can receive: *A clear bonus (always 3000 points) *A time bonus (10 points for every 0.2 seconds remaining) *30-Seconds Left or 20-Seconds Left (1000 or 500 points, respectively) *All Foes Defeated (1000 points) *No Damage (1000 points) *Down to the Wire (less than 10 seconds left, 100 points) *Barely Conscious (health meter is in red zone, 100 points) *Coins Complete (collect every Score Coin, 1000 points) Medals and High Scores After completing a stage, Kirby will receive a Medal for beating a target score. Target scores are given when the gate is opened the first time. Kirby may earn a Bronze Medal, Silver Medal, Gold Medal, or the "special" Platinum Medal. In Kirby's Return to Dream Land, Kirby will also receive in-game rewards depending on his medal (awarded when he exits the challenge): a red star for a Bronze Medal, a blue star for a Silver Medal, a 1UP for a Gold Medal, and three 1UPs for a Platinum Medal. If a score is beaten, it will replace the score that was previously larger and move that score down one. This will not change the target scores, however. Variants Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition introduces two more types of challenges: Combat Chambers and Magolor Races. Combat Chambers In a Combat Chamber, various enemies appear in waves. Beating all the enemies in a wave gives the player Score Coins and a path to the next wave area. Gold Waddle Dees appear here, giving the player 1,000 points if beaten. Also, every Combat Chamber contains at least one mid-boss, but there are no health bars. Magolor Races In a Magolor Race, the player must choose an ability and race to the finish with Magolor. Along the way, Magolor will summon enemies and magical attacks to slow Kirby down. Score coins here count towards a Medal, but Magolor can collect coins too. If the player beats Magolor, he/she gets a 1,000 point bonus. If Kirby loses the race, he must try again from the beginning. The player receives a record for every ability he/she uses, but the highest score is marked as the top score. Challenges (Kirby's Return to Dream Land) Challenges (Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition) Challenges (Kirby and the Rainbow Curse) A Challenge is a sub-game in Kirby and the Rainbow Curse. These can be accessed by collecting a specific number of Medals or by completing a number of challenges. Kirby can encounter challenges within many levels, however a game mode called Challenge Mode exists in which Kirby can collect Treasure Chests to get medals after completing the challenges with all of the treasures. Trivia *An icon depicting the Fire ability exists in Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition. This implies that a Fire Challenge was considered for the New Challenge Stages, but was ultimately unused. *The Dedede's Drum Dash sub-game in Kirby: Triple Deluxe (as well as the downloadable Dedede's Drum Dash Deluxe) is largely inspired by the Challenge stages in Kirby's Return to Dream Land and Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition. **The Kirby 3D Rumble sub-game in Kirby: Planet Robobot (as well as the downloadable Kirby's Blowout Blast) is also inspired by Challenge stages. The Team Kirby Clash sub-game (as well as the downloadable Team Kirby Clash Deluxe) uses the same grading scale and Medal rewards as Challenge stages. Logos KDCol Challenge logo JP.png|''Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition'' logo ja:チャレンジステージ zh:能力挑战 Category:Sub-games Category:Sub-games in Kirby's Return to Dream Land